Edward's Fear
by Blooms-At-Twilight
Summary: Carlisle gently lyes Edward back and says "Edwars I'm here to give you your medican" In a hospital in chicargo 1918 Edward Masen is about too face his worst fear needles.


_**Edwards Fear**_

In a Chicago hospital in 1918 Dr Carlise Cullen walks down the corridor past and infestation of people with Spanish influenza to a young man with bronze hair named Edward Masen.

It was late most of the people were asleep how ever a few of them were still awake reading, taking medication, coughing or worst of all dying.

When Carlisle reached Edwards cot (bed) he saw Edward awoken by a fierce coughing fit.

Carlisle quickly rushes to Edwards aid and pats him on the back.

Carlisle gently says "Shh, it's all right, wait it out. That's it son, deep breaths now, good lad."

As Edward's cough dyes down and the fully stops.

Edward gasps for air trying to fill his longs as much as he could in case he starts coughing again he eventually calmed down and stared to breath normally.

Carlisle says "Good lad that's the ticket."

Carlisle gently leans Edward against his pillow and says "Edward, I'm here to give your medicine."

Edward tenses and begs "Please don't."

Carlisle says "I know they're unpleasant but it will only hurt for a minute and its over."

Carlisle takes told of Edward right arm and gives it a gentle tug.

Edward tenses and says "They'll hurt, please don't make me."

Carlisle sighs and sits down on the edge of Edward's bed he smiles reassuring

Carlisle says "Come on lad"

Carlisle gently pulls Edward onto his lap and gently but firmly restraints Edward and pulls his right arm out in front of him.

Edward struggles desperately in Carlisle's hold to no avail and begs "Let me go, please, please don't. It will hurt, please stop. NO, NO!"

Carlisle rolls up Edwards sleeves and runs his fingers through Edwards bronze hair as he says "Shh shh Edward, calm down. It's all right the injections wont hurt that much. I promise everything is fine, your safe lad. Don't panic, just relax, you will be fine."

Edward stops struggling, all his strength gone and buries his head into Carlisle's chest. Carlisle says "That a boy, everything is all right, I promise I'll be gentle."

Carlisle cleans Edwards arm.

Carlisle rubs soothing circles Edwards back which helped to relax him.

Carlisle whispers into Edwards ear "I'm going to start now"

Edward just nods as Carlisle takes the injection of of his coat pocket and very gently gives Edward his firsts injection.

Edward says "OW, OW, OW."

Carlisle says "Shh,shh,shh. Your doing fine"

Carlisle takes the needle out and dabs Edwards arm with a cotton wool bud and says "Shh your all right Edward, you did great lad."

Carlisle gently gives Edward his 2nd injection.

Edward whimpers and says "Ahhh."

Carlisle says "Good lad. You're doing so well, just one more."

Tears run down Edward's cheeks as Carlise gives him his last injection.

Edward now crying begs "Take it out! Please take it out! It hurts!"

Carlisle says "Shh, just another second and its all done."

Carlisle takes the needle out and gently puts a band aid on an overwhelmed Edwards arm.

Carlisle says "Shush now it's all over" as he tightens his arms around a sobbing Edward.

For the first time in weeks Edward felt safe in Carlisle's arms thankfully those who were awake did not take much notice of them.

After 10 minutes Edward had calmed down Carlisle smiles and says "There, there son, that wasn't to bad was it."

Edward says "I'm sorry, I'm just really scared of needles."

Carlisle says "It's all right son. There is no need to apologise for being scared, we all get scared sometimes Edward"

Edward pulls away a little to look in Carlise's eyes and says "Thank you Dr Cullen for staying so calm and gentle with me"

Carlisle smiles kindly at Edward and warmly says "Think nothing of it son, you were a good boy"

Carlisle gives Edward and other hug before gently lying Edward down and tucking him in, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

Carlisle gently brushed Edwards hair out of his face and softy says "Rest now Edward, you've had a rather stressful night" Edwards nods and closes his eyes he is soon fast asleep.

Carlisle softy says "Good night sweet boy, don't worry Edward no matter what happens I will be here for you, I will do what your mother asked of me and save you anyway I can"

Carlisle sighs and gets up off Edwards bed and goes to tend to other people.


End file.
